Armour
Armour absorbs damage. When characters are hit, the number of W caused is reduced by any armour they are wearing on the body area struck. A record of any armour worn should be kept on the character sheet together with any associated reductions to movement. Body Areas and Armour The chart below lists the various common types of armour and indicates which body areas they will cover. Shields cover all areas, not because they are big, but because they are mobile. Note down on your character record sheet after any armour that your character is wearing and add up the number of armour points for each body area. Note that characters may not wear more than one of any piece of armour - a character cannot wear two helmets, two mail coats, etc. *A character can wear leggings as well as having a mail coat - which gives two armour points on the legs. At the GMs option a character may suffer a -10 penalty to I when doing so. *A character can wear a metal breastplate on top of a mail shirt or coat - which gives two armour points to the body. *A character can wear a helmet on top of a coif - which gives two armour points on the head. *A character can wear plate arm bracers over a sleeved mail shirt or coat or over mail arm bracers - which gives two armour points on the arms. At the GMs option, a character may suffer a -10 penalty to I when doing so. These are the only cases in which pieces of armour can be worn over one another. Leather Armour Poorer characters may not be able to afford expensive metal armour, in which case they make do with quilted, padded, or leather armour. Armour of this kind is quite effective at stopping minor damage by deflecting cuts or absorbing the impact of light blows. However, it is less effective at stopping heavy blows or penetrating thrusts. To reflect this, leather armor is given variable armour points - written as 0/1. This means blows causing up to 3 points of damage are reduced by 1, but blows causing 4 or more damage points are not reduced at all. So, character wearing a leather jack and hit on the body by a blow causing two points of damage would reduce the damage to one because of the armour - but if the same character had been hit for five points, the armour would have given him no protection. Leather armour worn underneath metal armour confers no additional protection; it merely affords a greater level of comfort protecting the wearer from the chafing of bare metal. Magical Armour Magical armour is very rare and valuable. Magical armour and shields confer extra armour points - either +1, +2, or +3 armour points according to the strength of the enchantment. Mithril armour is not in itself magical, but the wonderous silver metal is so tough that it cannot be worked except by magical means. It is also very light and armour made from it weighs 20% of normal (20% encumbrance). Mithril armour gives one additional armour point. Category:Rules Category:Armour Category:Combat Category:Magic